


Cold Trail [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (kind of?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Capwolf, Cryptozoologist Thor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves, hunter thor, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Officer Steve Rogers is tasked with the investigation of a series of mysterious murders. It becomes clear that the killer may not be human...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 10
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Cold Trail [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Mystery” [C4] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

* * *

Officer Steve Rogers is tasked with the investigation of a series of mysterious murders. It becomes clear that the killer may not be human, while he believes it would be a wild animal the locals believe it is some sort of cryptid. Steve isn't convinced of the existence of cryptids, but figures that a cryptid hunter is still a hunter. 

Steve gains the aid of a Cryptozoologist and hunter, Thor, who is more than willing to help. While Steve isn't sure he believes in cryptids he is defiantly charmed by the man.

One night during the investigation, Steve is attacked by a mysterious creative. Things quickly go down hill. Thor does what he can to help, but it's too late... Officer Steve Rogers is infected and his life as he knows it is irrevocably changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
